Eternal Darkness
by Valledorthedragon
Summary: The first thing Jack knew was darkness and that was what was with him now. He wakes up after a recent won battle but at what cost was the enemy defeated. He soon realises something happened in that battle that will alter his life forever... He is blind. (oneshot)


Eternal darkness a RotG fanfic

**Authors note: okay so this is quite a long oneshot but I hope you enjoy it^^ thanks to animashlover101 for helping me decide which to post^^ Next will be "Dancing into the Night" which I'll post tomorrow and after that... well I've made a little something for my sisters birthday- its Attack on Titan since she loves the show (but don't expect to see more aot its a special birthday treat/request thing) so anyways that's whats coming in the future Hope you enjoy this fanfic and pleeeease leave a review^^ alright that's all I think I've kept you waiting long enough- enjoy:-D**

Darkness. That was the first thing he knew... and, darkness was what was with him now.

He came to himself, slowly, trying to figure out where he was. His eyes throbbed, and he was reluctant to open them, so he propped himself up. Hands sinking into the cushion of whatever he lay on, before hitting a hard, unmoving beam. A bed. He was on a bed. That was one piece of the puzzle.

He heard noises. Endless clattering, banging, and pretty much every onomatopoeia imaginable, all coming from the other side of the room (or so he assumed he was in a room, as the noises were muffled and dulled by supposed walls). In the mash of rabble, he distinguished a very particular noise that could only mean he was in one place. The, apparently nonsensical, yeti language. He was at the North Pole. Another puzzle piece. Hold on, he'd been unconscious... and was weary and weak everywhere... That. The pain in his eyes. The bed... He must be in the infirmary. What was he doing in here?

Echoes of dark, terrifying memories flashed through his mind in a wild whirlwind of horror. He blotted it out, but tried to make sense of what he'd already remembered. They'd been fighting something- him and the other Guardians. Had it been Pitch? He didn't know, but things had quickly turned from bad to worse, the Guardians vastly becoming overrun. He'd chosen to stop it by any means necessary.

Whatever he'd done, or what had happened next, was a big blank spot.

He remembered someone furious promising revenge... or perhaps revelling that they'd already taken it, he didn't know. But it had been dark, and spiteful, and terrifying. He comforted himself with the fact that it must be over now. Whatever he'd done had succeeded. The North Pole was back to full toy building madness, from the sound of it... But, all the same... he couldn't help but think about that spiteful curse... He shook himself- it was over now, it was best he move on from it.

He was getting tired of staying in the bed now. He wanted to move, do something. He didn't know what he'd do in his weary, depleted state, but any small thing would do. Where was his staff? Well, that was something to do- find his staff. Surely, the other Guardians would have kept it nearby for when he awoke... well he was awake now. Where was that familiar length of magic stick?

Ignoring the pain still buzzing in his sockets, he forced his eyelids to open. His brow furrowed in confusion. Was that open? Things didn't look any different- the world was still nothing but black. He blinked a couple of times to make sure he had opened his eyes... Yeah, he definately had, so why was everything still so dark? A unsettling, foreboding feeling settled in his stomach. Perhaps, it was just really dark in here? He speculated, nervously...

Still in pitch black darkness, he had no choice but to grope about, in the hopes of finding his staff. He hit several things as he searched, blindly, for the long, twisted stick- possibly knocking a few over. He had a bedside cabinet, he discovered, after he banged his knuckles (hard) against it. The shock of the impact jarred him. He felt extremely vulnerable like this- where was his staff?! Reaching to his limit off the bed, he finally brushed against something that sent a bolt of cool energy down his arm. He'd found it!

Snatching it up, relieved, he held it across him. He didn't like this. Why was everything so dark? He felt so exposed, helpless. He didn't know where, or what anything was- or even if anything was there! Desperate to be able to see the room he was stuck in- and hopefully find a door to get out- he willing his staff to glow, expecting the bright blue glow to shed some light on the darkness... Nothing happened. Everything was still black. He was starting to panic now. Why couldn't he see anything?! Was his staff broken?! Was Pitch messing with him?! Was he still asleep?! He didn't know the answer to any of those questions, and the lack of knowledge was suffocating.

The noise of the workshop suddenly intensified, as, what he thought must be, a door opened. He tensed, staff pointing in the general direction of the noise.  
"Hey, Jack! You're up! You had us all worried for a bit there!" At North's larger than life voice, he relaxed. Nothing to worry about. North was here. He was safe with him around. Plus, it told him he wasn't completely insane, or having a nightmare... actually... he wasn't so sure the confirmation of this being a reality was so comforting.  
"North can you turn on the lights?" He requested. He was getting tired of all this darkness, and guessing where everything was. Even now he glanced uncertainly around the area where he thought North was standing, but he still couldn't be sure he was there. There was a heavy silence... Then, softly, he heard North reply.  
"...Jack... the lights are on."

Dread flooded him. What did he mean they were on?! Then why was everything so dark?! Why couldn't he see?!  
"North..." He called out to oblivion, voice shaking. He vainly looked back and forth across the unchanging black. The cold truth setting in.

"I can't see." He whispered, trembling and terrified. He was... He couldn't even bring himself to think the word. His breath quickened as he panicked. Hands tight round his staff, shaking with fear. "I can't see North! I can't-"  
"Shhh. Easy, my boy." He heard the Russian man mutter comfortingly, and flinched as a weight settled on his bed. Jumped as a large hand rested on top of his arm. "It is going to be okay." He told him.

The younger Guardian just couldn't keep himself from trembling. How could he say that?! He was blind! There. He admitted it. The dreaded horror of living in eternal darkness... and unknown... and uncertainty. He carried on shaking- there was no escaping the truth. He was powerless... and North just sat there, with him. Just being there. Not saying a word, but rather listening, and letting his wild chaotic emotions wash over him... Sitting and watching, as the winter spirit trembled, whispering repeatedly.  
"I can't see."

North had bid the other Guardians to stay away for a while, whist he came to terms with his... disability. The fact that he was never to see again...

Never to see colour, or light. The brilliant, beautiful wonders of the world. The incredible, unseen world of the Guardians... and his dear, beloved friends. The more he thought he'd finally realised the worst, he discovered something new that would beat him down again. The insecurity of it was the worst... Then, it was that he'd never see colours... Then, that he'd never see his friends. Then, that he'd be forever reliant on them. Then, that he might never be able to leave the Pole. He might never fly again. He might not be able to do his job anymore. He might not be able to visit Jamie anymore... and finally... that he wouldn't be able to see him, or his friends, grow up...

So it went on. The list of what this would mean for him growing with every passing day- and not a single ray of light was to be found. Not one good thing could ever coming of losing his sight.

He thought he'd experienced the worst, after spending three hundred years alone. That he could deal with anything. Nothing could break him. He'd learnt how to take things like this in his stride, and just smile his way through it. Brushing it aside, and carrying on with life. But this was just too much. He didn't know if he could cope with this. All those years fighting to stay strong, and this might finally be the thing that breaks him.

Bunny waited impatiently outside the room. It took great restraint not to start tapping the floor with his oversized feet- if he did that he'd drop into the warren, and have to travel all the way back again.

North was in with the lad, telling him about his visit and seeing if he felt up to it. Bunny hadn't seen him since the big, dark showdown- that had been one terrible night he longed to forget- and he'd been worried sick over the winter spirit, that he might not pull through. He should have guessed that he was too stubborn to let something little like death take him.

He clutched the flowers he'd brought along, wondering why North had winced as he'd noticed them. They were flowers, for crying out loud! They weren't going to kill him!

Finally, the door opened, and the big man came out the room.  
"You can go in." He informed. "But I think I should-" Bunny didn't wait for any more, he pushed past him into the infirmary room. The air was brisk and chilly- that had to be a good thing, considering.

He immediately spotted the teen spirit on the bed, head whipping towards him as he hopped a step forwards. North was still muttering behind him, trying to tell him something, but he wasn't bothered.  
"How you doing Frostbite?" He asked, grinning.  
"Could be better." He replied, his voice missing its gleeful, playful tone. Bunny didn't like that... Still, he was the Guardian of hope- it was his job to keep people's spirits up.  
"Cheer up, mate. Could be worse- you might not be here." He pointed out. That did nothing to cheer him up- he, actually, looked as though he were contemplating if that was worse.

His panic threatened to show on his face now, but he couldn't let the boy see him panic, so he hurriedly changed the subject.  
"Well I brought you these. Thought they might..." His voice trailed off, he lowered his hand that had been holding the flowers out. Why were his eyes not settling on him? Ever so slightly jerking around in his general direction. They weren't focussing on him... and why were they so dull, glazed- even slightly grey? The boys eyes were renowned for being a bright, sparkling blue, so why were they so...

The truth hit him like a ton of bricks. He'd seen that look before... on other people. Never in his worst nightmares had he ever thought he might see it on Jack. He was...

He rounded on North.  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" He muttered, furiously- anger covering his fear as it always did.  
"I tried, but you weren't-" North began, before he was interrupted.  
"I've gone and brought him ruddy flowers, and you didn't say anything! Why couldn't you have just said sooner?!" He whispered, angrily.  
"I would have, but..."

Jack was getting really quite annoyed at their little private conversation. He shot out a bolt of ice, to the side of North where the rabbit was stood.  
"I'm still here, you know." He raised his voice, irritated by their angry whisper contest. It hit the back wall.

Bunny's ears wilted.  
"I'm over here, mate." He whispered, at the exact opposite side to where the ice had been aimed...

Tooth had been the next to visit. North told her in advance, but that wasn't the best idea. She went in, and scared the life out of him. Although he could hear her entrance immediately from her buzzing wings, she tackled him with a hug the moment the door opened- just about giving him a heart attack as she did so.

She didn't want to admit it, but a part of her was almost glad he couldn't see her sorrowful, shining eyes.

Sandy had been the last- and his visit had been the most upsetting, and the most reassuring.

The golden man had sat at the bottom of his bed, much like north had done. The slight tinkling that told of dreamsand figures above his head was horrible. It reminded the younger Guardian that he'd never witness the beautiful sand shows again... But also, made him realise- how would he communicate with the silent Guardian now? That thought upset the both of them. It was like the was a huge barrier seperating the two, that had grown quite close over the years.

For a while, Jack sat there, mourning his ability to understand the little guy. He'd only just got the hand of translating the shapes of sand into words and sentences, and now...

The struggle that had become his life suddenly seemed to become too big, too overwhelming, but in that moment, he'd felt a warm, gentle hand rest on his leg. For the first time, he didn't flinch at the touch.

So much was conveyed in that simple contact- words were communicated without being seen, or heard: "hold on" "you're doing well" "I doubt I could've holded out this well" "it's okay to be sad" "don't worry" "we're here for you" "I'm here for you- that won't ever change" "you aren't alone- don't ever forget that" "stay strong".

Proof that actions speak louder than words? Yeah... it was definately that. But more than that, it gave him faith.

All his life all hed been ever been able to depend on was himself. He could trust himself to walk along cables and fences without losing his balance; to fall through the air mid-flight without hitting the ground... But now, the only solid and dependable thing in his life was gone. He couldn't balance- he couldn't even walk in a straight line anymore.. It seemed like he could trust nothing. Depend on nothing... and then Sandy reminded him that he wasn't facing this struggle alone. He had his friends, and he could always depend on them. Sandy had restored his faith, and he'd aways be grateful to the golden man for it, afterall, he was a Guardian, what was he without faith? But now, he had trust in his friends, and faith that he could get through this, with them by his side.

Around a year passed, and Jack's world had grown slightly, from that single room to pretty much every non-busy room in the Pole (he avoided the action packed ones, after he finally got the courage to try walking through one, and ended up knocked out after five seconds).

He now knew the areas so well, he no longer needed to swing his staff ahead of him on the ground, to avoid bumping into things. It was a huge relief when he managed that- it was demeaning, and reminded him constantly of his dependence on everything.

His hearing had become stronger too. People didn't lie when they say people who lost their sight got enhanced hearing- when it was all you had, it was no wonder you were more alert and and responsive to it.

North told everyone to make a noise whenever they entered a room with him in it, which really bugged him. He could hear them just fine, without them treating him like he was handicapped- alright, maybe he was, but he hated it all the same. That was the worst thing, he decided (no doubt he'd chance his mind again in the next ten seconds), the special treatment everyone was giving him. He appreciated that they were trying to help, but it really, really, ground on him. It was like a constant reminder of his vulnerability. He tried not to think about what would happen if Pitch found him like this. Jack Frost, locked in darkness. So pathetic and helpless, it would almost be too easy to take care of him.

Originally, it was that thought that had kept him in the pole (amongst other things), but as it approached a year of darkness, he got bored. Impatient. He wanted to see Jamie again- he felt guilty whenever he thought about how long it had been since he'd seen his first believer, and he thought about it an awful lot. He wanted to go and see, well... visit, him.

The others tried to convince him otherwise, unsure if the experience would help or destroy him. But, they'd realised, if they didn't take him, he'd just jump out the window, and attempt to fly there himself. So, reluctantly, they'd agreed. Bunny taking him through the underground to Burgess- to the forest clearing where they'd asked Jamie to meet up with him.

Leaving the tunnel had been nothing short of terrifying. The open, unfamiliar space after the comfort of the Pole, where he knew the position of every object... He almost jumped straight back into the tunnel again. But he forced himself not to panic. He hid his fear from everyone, including himself, and instead focussed on the fact that he was about to see Jamie again... See... It hit him again. He wouldn't be able to see him... ever. He wasn't sure what he was doing here! It wasn't like this would do anything but upset the two of them! He wouldn't be able to play anything with him!  
"Jack."  
He heard the voice he'd recognise anywhere, steps ahead of him.

The young boy knew what had become of his Guardian friend, but he took the knowledge that he was well enough to see- well... visit- him as a good sign. Bunny guided him a few steps forwards, until he got a sharp rap on the wrist, and Jack carried on on his own, unable to stop his staff creeping ahead of him occasionally, to reassure him nothing was there. To Jamie, it was horrible. Seeing his Guardian so reliant, when he'd always been so independent, so free. Dragging his staff ahead of him. Letting Bunny support him forwards, even for a little while. But the worst thing was his eyes. So dull, and grey... nothing like the bright, shining spheres he remembered them to be. They darted about the area around Jamie, his voice the only indication the spirit teen had of his presence.

He heard muttering growing behind him. He'd brought along his friends. Cupcake and Monty and that... Now he was wondering if that was such a good idea. This had to be humiliating for the winter spirit. Perhaps he should've just kept it to the two of them. Too late now.

A ball of crisp white hit the blind Guardian in the face.

He jumped, stumbling backwards a few steps.

Jamie and all the others stared in horror at what one of them had done. Claude and Caleb were trying to hide behind Cupcake. The twins muttering a quiet "They did it" to each other, but no one moved their eyes from the winter spirit. They held their breath for his reaction, expecting the worst.

Jack just stood there, shocked. A cold, hard slap of reality just hit him in the face.

The first time he sees the kids in just under a year- he's blind and the first thing they do is hit him with a snowball. Just to have the ability to boast that they did it, and they'd done so when he was helpless, and powerless to avoid it. Those kids. Only child would dare to do that. How long had he complained of the others goo gooing him because he couldn't see, but there was them, just, shamelessly taking full advantage of the situation. Those devils.

You couldn't play a ton of pranks, and not be prepared to take them yourself- even if, until now, one hundred percent of every revenge prank had been transparent to the prankster master, and failed.

It wasn't a cold slap of reality- or, actually... it was. Not the depressing "the world is cruel" kind; the "hello, idiot? Get up and stop moping!" kind.

It also reminded him of what an incredibly amazing, magical dunce he was. Well, duh, genius- what are you standing on?! He remembered. Suddenly becoming aware of the pairs of deep, heavy impressions of the snow around him, that trailed off to the village, and dense, compressed stuff beneath their feet. He was so stupid.

The kids (and a certain giant rabbit) could not have been more stunned, as their playmate- right there in front of them- smiled. Then chuckled. Then burst out into full, bright, mirth filled laughter, such as hadn't been heard from him in at least a year.

He swung his staff, and a blue-white ball shot out of the end, hitting one kid somewhere. He didn't know who, or where, it hit, but he couldn't care less. He was feeling happier than he had in a long he couldn't see it, Jamie's face broke into a joyful smile of relief, as he packed together a snowball of his own. Avenging Jack by smacking the twins (both of them- as Jack had taught him a double handed throw- although it was a miracle he actually hit both targets). He cheered- then stumbled as teen got him in the back. Jamie threw one in retort. Remarkably, the white haired managed to dodge it. How was he doing that? Even sightless, after that one, single snowball, Jack was still indomitable on the snow field. Avoiding every single one.

Now that he'd opened up to the snow, he could feel every single, densely packed ball flying through the air- wait, the air! Well that was another idiot worthy moment. How could he have forgotten about the wind?! He was such a moron.

He sent out the air currents. Building up a picture of the world around him. Where the air was blocked, cut into and manipulated, he could tell where and what the kids were doing. He could tell that Monty's glasses were about to fall off. Pippa was building a defensive snowdrift. Cupcake was gathering a huge mound of snow, which promised to be one monster of a snowball. The twins were throwing simultaneous snowballs into each others faces... and his first believer was sparing a moment to gaze at his sight defying Guardian.

Jack looked at the place where the wind couldn't touch, and where joyful noises were heard, and smiled. He couldn't be certain, but he felt sure the boy was smiling back.

He then became aware of a certain someone standing a safe distance away, and watching. Not bothering to look behind him, he flicked his staff backwards. Hitting the Easter Kangaroo square in his twitching nose. He wasn't as strong as North- he couldn't knock him to the floor, but he could give him a good dose of cold snow (well, he was famous for nipping noses).

Bunny grinned, brushing the snow from his fur, as he rose to the challenge set by his nemesis. It was only that day, Jack noticed the snowballs thrown by the rabbit were egg shaped (and, actually, surprisingly aerodynamic).

The war wore on, and Jack didn't want it to end. The kids had taught him to see again, and he'd never forget that. By the end of the day, he even got so bold as to try flying again. He'd never felt so alive! The only thing that beat flying, was flying after a full year without flying. It was brilliant! Even if Tooth did have to pull him, rather comically, out of a snowdrift when he crashed. Only his feet protruding from the snow, as he laughed hysterically into the stuff.

It took a good decade, but he eventually fully adjusted to his life without sight. He'd memorised evey part of the globe (that wasn't too hot for him) and his blindness no longer saddened him. He'd accepted that it just was, and now, thanks to the wind, he was just as independent as he ever was. He didn't feel helpless, and he didn't feel vulnerable... and although were were always some things he'd miss, he'd gotten over it.

The colour of Tooth's feathers. The intricate, twinkling sight of a snowflake. Sandy's awe inspiring firework shows...

... and his first believer...

...Jamie had surely grown by now- and as much as he told himself he was over it... it upset him that he couldn't see the kid growing up.

Even if it had been hilarious to hear his voice in various stages of break (from the strangled elephant, to the grinding grizzly), they looked on each other as they might brothers, and he hated that he couldn't see his younger brother grow up... just like he'd missed seeing his sister grow up. He wondered what he looked like now. Was he aything like him? The family resemblace to his ancestor, even after three hundred years of generations, was still there.

He knew things could be worse, and he shouldn't complain. He was lucky to have his friends by him, and they would always bring a smile to his face...

But sometimes, when on one was looking... he'd sit on a roof of Burgess, looking up at the moon, or where he assumed it would be... and mourn what could never be.

But, he'd accepted the life he'd been given...

...although there was one person, who hadn't.

Someone who never gave up on him, and refused to accept that this change was permanent... and he secretly strove to fix it.

_

Up in the North Pole, in a secret, secluded part of the workshop, North worked. He never gave up on helping the boy, although all others had. He'd been working on this for a long, long time, and now, he thought he almost had it.

It irked him like crazy that he would never see the starstruck look of wonder in the winter spirit's eyes again. So he'd worked, and worked, and now (just over a decade later) he was done. At long last. He'd practised many hundreds of times, lest anything go wrong, but he was a magician and an inventor- he was nothing if not creative, and incredibly persistent.

He heard a knock at the door, and looked over as the Easter bunny walked in.  
"Bunny!" He welcomed, ushering him in and praying he'd done as he'd requested. "You have it?" He asked, hopefully. Bunny looked down, rubbing the back of his head uncertainly.  
"I don't know about this North. If it goes wrong..." He muttered. The Russian man held him by the shoulders.  
"Trust me, old friend." He said, looking into his eyes.

Bunny sighed, looking down.  
"If I didn't, I wouldn't have brought this." He said, pulling a leather pouch off one of his boomerang slings. He held it out, and North took it... and gently undid the pull string. A soft, golden glow lit up the inside of the bag.  
"The flower of the golden sundrop... This should do it." North muttered, but Bunny still but his lip uncertainly.

A short while later, they were wandering through the workshop. They'd solved the problem of how to contact Jack without the northern lights years back.

Surely enough, as North and Bunny were debating what they were about to do, a gust of wind blew through the workshop. They felt the eddies swirling round their every feature, as the wind seeked them out for its master. Shortly after, the boy himself drifted in. It was no secret he relished the challenge of traversing the bustling workshop (often resulting in one or two K.O.s over the years). It was just a great big obstacle course for him. The others thought he was insane for it, but then who really cared if he was a little... eccentric was the word they'd decided on.

As he approached them, just as exhilarated as ever with the task of dodging the endless flying and moving objects in the place, the little fairy that called him zipped off. Now he was successfully here, her job was done.  
"Later Baby Tooth!. Hey North, Kangaroo. What you call me-" That was as far as he got.

Bunny blew a cloud of gold sand in his face, and he was out in a second. North caught him easily.

He never even saw the sand coming... they hoped to change that.

He stirred, taking a deep, calm breath. He felt good. Whatever stuff Sandy was using, he better use it more often- he hadn't had such a good sleep in ages.  
"Jack." Hold on, that was a voice... It was... North's? Yeah. What was he saying? "Open your eyes." He heard. His eyes were closed? Half the time, nowadays, he couldn't be bothered keeping them open- and he often didn't notice when they were. Still, why did he want him to open them? It wasn't like things were going to be any-.

The thought stopped.

Light. He realised.

He... He could see light.

It chased away the darkness that had held sway over his vision for so long, and cast it away. Shining into his eyes through the slight break in his lids.

He caught his breath. For the first time in ten years, the darkness was going away!

Light... He could see light!

Daring to push his luck further, he managed to open up his eyes a little more. Pure, white light blinded him- but in the best possible way.

Slowly, the white receded... revealing a dull, blurred world... Everything mashed together into one. A mass of red, with a streak of white, in the midst of a sea of brown, stood before him.

Colour. He was seeing colour!

Brown had never been so beautiful. Red was exotic- white, exquisite.

He still couldn't bring himself to breath. He was partly aware that he was going to have to soon, or he'd choke... but he was also no more able to do that than close his wide, staring eyes. They were watering from the effort of staying open so long... or was it the stinging air making them water...?

He unwillingly blinked, terrified the brief darkness would take away his new joy of sight, and take over his world again... but the motion only brought a whole, new, magical world of clarity to the ocean of colour.

The blotches became definately shapes. North had a body, a head, a beard. The room had a roof, and walls.

Another blink, and with it came the most beautiful change of all. With that second blink, everything slid into focus... and he saw the world properly, for the first time... in ten years.

He could see... He was certain now that the wetness in his eyes had nothing to do with staring too long. His throat, which had long since seized up, finally unlocked, releasing a ragged, long breath.

He could see! He could see the grain, in the wood of the beams in the ceiling. He could see intricate patterns woven into the material of North's manificent coat, and every tuft of the fur that was lining it. He could see the twinkle in his eye, and the teeth in his smile.

He was, just, suddenly overwhelmed. Everything was so clear, so vibrant, so beautiful! After so long in darkness... It was just... It was beyond compare... Just, just... beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. It was such a simple basic word, but all the more fitting for it. No other word one would do it justice. Beautiful.

He turned his head, eyes taking in every minute detail as though it were the most incredible diamond in the world. His eyes were wide, restored to their original, bright sky blue- if anything, more sparkling and electric than ever.

"North? Are you done?" He heard the voice, and whisked the door open in an instant rush of wind. He could hear things, and then see them. He could finally put images to the sounds that he heard. Colour to the figures in the wind. He could see.

Bunny stood, astonished, staring at the bright blue eyes of his, once blind, companion. They were looking straight at him, focussed and shining- not just with happiness.  
"It worked." He muttered in amazement.

A broad, shaking grin split across the winter spirit's face.  
"You did this?..." He marvelled. "Both of you." He stared at Bunny disbelief etched across his face. But also such joy, and amazement, and many other emotions beyond... Bunny wanted to cherish that look forever. He looked back at North (who just couldn't get enough of that star of wonder that sparkled so brightly in his eyes), and threw his arms round him, overwhelmed with gratitude- and so many other things that if he tried to list them it would be longer than the naughty or nice one.

"Thank you." He whispered. It was just too much. Too good to believe. But not by the man in the moon did he ever want it to end. His newly working eyes were threatening to go all emotional on him. They were already so shiny they might have been made of glass, but now the liquid shine threatened to fall. He blinked several times- no longer fearing that with each brief flash of dark, the light would never return. He didn't think he was ever going to close them again... ever. Good luck trying to get him to sleep (even if they did have Sandy).

He shot his head back round to Bunny- woah... The sudden blurring of everything caught him off guard, leaving him dizzy and a little disoriented. That was one thing different about the wind- it didn't change when you did. He focussed on the world again- he guessed he was going to have to get used to that. He didn't plan on letting his sight leave him any time soon. He could see.

The sweet, sweet, feeling of knowing what was there. Seeing it... it was a magic far better than the shapes the wind would help him sense. Objects were real now- people were real. They weren't just a lack of air where the currents couldn't flow, they were actual, living, coloured, 3d things.

He picked himself up on the wind, unable to contain himself any longer, and threw himself out the window. He always had been (what was the word they'd used before) eccentric.

Somehow, North's larger than life, booming voice reached him.  
"Jack! Where do you think you're going!" Followed by some other random, angry mumbo jumbo that he couldn't be bothered to listen to. He yelled back.  
"I'm going to see Jamie!" He had no idea if they heard, but he didn't care. He was going to see his first believer... for the first time in ten years.

He was in his twenties now... What would he look like? Would he be old? Young? Ugly? Handsome? He didn't care. Even if his face were overrun by bright green warts he'd still look incredible to him- mostly because he was still yet to see the colour green, but oh well.

He reached the forest, and flew around the numberless mass of trees. The millions- no billions- no gazillions- of twigs and branches were almost too much to take in. He almost got dizzy, and fell out of the wind. But he caught himself again, and stared at the wood for a while.

Beautiful. He just couldn't stop using that word... beautiful.

No sign of Jamie, though.

He flew over to the boy's house. Standing just outside his window- just like he'd done on that fateful Easter night, many years ago. He stared. There, inside, was a young man. He was sat, tugging on some shoes, with his back to the window. He recognised the short, rough hair that so rarely saw a brush. It was him. Sat in his bedroom.

It had changed so much since he last saw it, it was almost beyond recognition. Where once childhood drawings, and posters of dragons, had covered the walls- they were now mostly bare. Clothes took the place of robots, and stuffed toys, littering the floor. But... here and there were the touches of the boy he knew so well.

A stack of mythicaly and legendary books balancing precariously on a desk. The snowflake trinket he'd made him for his sixteenth birthday. An action figure that stood proudly on the windowsill. That stuffed bunny with a button for an eye now much more worse for wear- on a shelf rather than on a bed now, but it was still there. Little hints and touches that told you this boy was still a child inside.

He shifted his attention back onto the boy- well, if he could still get away with calling him that. He was taller than Jack was now, by quite a decent amount. Around the same width- no, actually, a little thicker (considering Jack's twiggyness, that wasn't by any means a bad thing). But it was hard to see any real difference in him, since his back was turned.

Slowly, Jack took a breath... and pushed open the window... The slight creaking drew Jamie's attention... and he saw him.

Jack regarded his friend. How much he'd grown... How he still somehow looked the same... How tall he was... And how much he resembled himself. If Jack had lived to see his twenties, he imagined they would have been real doppelgängers. It was quite astonishing really. But, despite the resemblance to him... it was still Jamie. Still the boy who'd been the first to utter his name and believe in it. Oh, how he'd missed that sight.

Jamie could tell their was something different about his Guardian, but he couldn't put his finger on it... Until, that was, his eyes searched his face. He normally avoided it, because of the glazed, unseeing eyes, but... he found they were not quite how he last saw them. He gasped.  
"Jack." He muttered.

Suddenly, the night of first belief was happening again- and this time the roles were reversed.

Jack staring, wide eyed and amazed at his brown haired friend, with Jamie on verge of asking that one question that had changed both their lives forever.  
"C- can you... can you see me?" He asked, hardly daring to believe the answer might be yes. Jack's face just into a wide grin, nodding.

Tears suddenly sprung into his eyes.  
"You can see me..." Jamie repeated, as Jack dashed forwards, his happiness overflowing, and wrapped his arms around his first believer. Jamie, slightly startled, returned the embrace. The exact opposite of how they had been last time. Now Jack was the shorter one, and Jamie was the one bending over slightly to reach him.

The immortal couldn't help but smile at the irony. He'd spent the first three hundred years of his life wishing to be seen... and he'd spent the last ten years wishing to see full stop.

Ten years earlier he'd been overwhelmed by the joy of sight... now, a decade later... that feeling still hadn't changed.


End file.
